Remember The Titans
by Galang
Summary: "Titan Eren diselimuti armor berwarna ungu! siapa orang itu? dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu? ". "Kita bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia! sekarang! adalah penentuan" WEH BUAT FIC BARU. WARNING! GAJE OOC ABAL2


**Remember The Titans**

 **Shingeki no kyojin** by Hajime isayama

.

 **Naruto** by Mashasi kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Permulaan**

Pertarungan yang sangat sengit terjadi di hutan belantara. Adu pedang yang membuat bunyi benturan dari besi menghiasi malam itu. Percikan api tercipta saat kedua pedang itu saling menghantam.

Pedang di ayunkan dan membuat sang lawan menahannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sehingga menjadi bunyi yang menciptakan suasana panas diantara mereka. Fokus antara gerakan masing-masing, sehingga keduanya tak akan lengah dengan gerakan sekecil apapun. Sebentar saling menjauh untuk menyusun strategi atau menghimpun kekuatan.

"Jurus api, tekhnik bola api! "

Merapal jutsu dengan satu tangan kemudian dia hembuskan api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya. Bola api terarah pada lawan yang memakai jubah putih yang bersiap melakukan jurus untuk menahan api itu.

"Dark! "

Tak lama terlihat lingkaran hitam muncul didepan orang itu. Sehingga bola api itu terhisap dalam lingkaran tersebut. Segera api tersebut masuk kedalam lobang hitam itu dan hilang.

Orang yang baru saja menghilangkan serangan api barusan kini tersenyum meremehkan. sang lawan menatapnya dengan tajam. Kilatan onyix yang tajam seakan menusuk terus terpaku pada sosok yang memakai jubah putih itu.

"Siapa? Siapa kau sebenarnya? " bertanya dengan nada yang dingin seolah pertempuran tadi sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa untuk dirinya.

"Hmm kau Uchiha Sasuke kan? " tak menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan dilontatkan. Orang itu malah melemparkan pertanyaan.

Angin berhembus membuat rambutnya tersibak sehingga menampilkan mata kirinya yang tertutup itu. Mata berwarna ungu menyala memperlihatkan lingkaran spiral dengan beberapa tomoe menghiasi di sekeliling pupilnya.

"Itukah Rinnegan?, jadi benar kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke" tanya orang itu lagi yang cukup kagum melihat mata kiri dari sang lawan yang berdiri tak jauh dari beberapa meter darinya.

Sasuke seorang Shinobi kelas S berasal dari Desa Konoha. Sudah tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Seorang keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang sangat disegani dalam dunia Ninja karena memilik kekkei genkai terkuat. Salah satu jutsu khas Ninja dari klan tersebut. Apalagi dia termasuk barisan terdepan saat perang Ninja ke 4 dan juga ikut andil dalam menyegel Kaguya. Maka tak heran banyak yang sangat mengenalinya meskipun dia sangat tertutup. Namanya bagaikan legenda kegelapan yang mempunyai takdir dalam bayangan untuk membentuk kedamaian dunia Shinobi. Semua itu dilakukan untuk penebusan dosanya.

"Mari kita lihat, apakah kau bisa bertahan di dunia lain jika tak memiliki rinnegan itu? "

Sasuke tetap diam, namun raut wajahnya menandakan waspada akan gerak gerik dari musuhnya itu. Rambut pirang yang sedikit memanjang dengan jubah yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke sungguh merasa aneh dengan orang itu. Dan sangat misterius. Apalagi kekuatan yang barusan ia keluarkan seakan menelan jurus bola apinya tadi.

Sasuke menyiapkan pedangnya yang kini sudah dialiri listrik sehingga terlihat warna biru menyala disekitarnya. Dalam sekejap Sasuke langsung maju, berniat untuk melumpuhkan lawannya dalam satu gerakan, yah Sasuke fokus pada kaki lawan. Karena ia sendiri tak berniat menghabis orang itu sebab ia akan menginterogasinya di Konoha nanti. Biar bagaimanapun, orang itu sangat mencurigakan. Ada kemungkinan dia adalah kaki tangan Kaguya.

Sasuke melesat Cepat kearah lawannya. Tapi Matany menangkap pedang yang menuju kearahnya dengan cepat. Mata kiri Sasuke langsung menatap fokus pada pedang yang dilemparkan musuhnya itu, sehingga dalam sekejap Sasuke langsung bertukar posisi dengan pedang yang menuju kearahnya tadi. Dan secara otomati pedang itu melesat ke arah yang sama sekali tak ada targetnya. Karena tergantikan dengan posisi Sasuke Sebelumnya.

Sang musuh mengangkat tangannya kedepan dengan santainya ia menunggu sosok Sasuke yang sedang melesat kearahnya. Saat Sasuke mendekat, tiba-tiba saja kembali tercipta lingkaran Hitam yang barusan tadi menelan Bola api Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak sempat menyadarinya, karena terlalu cepat langkahnya sehingga tubuhnya masuk ditelan lingkaran yang dibuat oleh musuhnya.

Sasuke tertelan dalam lingkaran itu, terhisap bagaikan Bola api yang ia keluarkan barusan. Sungguh bodoh,karena Sasuke tidak sempat menyadari jika sang lawan secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kekuatan itu. Dan kini dirinya terhisap layaknya seperti masuk kedalam lobang hitam yang tak ada batasnya. Raganya terombang-ambing diantara kegelapan yang sama sekali tak ada penerangan. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik dari Chidori-nya sendiri. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang lengah, dan terlalu menganggap remeh sang lawan sehingga ia pun terjebak.

xxx

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan model rambut cepak, memakai pakaian berwarna kuning tengah berdiri didepan rumah yang sudah rubuh atapnya. Ia menatap rumah itu dengan wajah yang ketakutan, dan terasa ada sebuah kekhawatiran lebih karena terlihat sosok raksasa menindih rumah tersebut. Raksasa yang bentuknya sangat aneh dengan kaki dan tangan kecil dari ukiran tubuhnya yang kurus sehingga memperlihatkan cetakan-cetakan tulang dari dalam kulitnya.

Tangan pemuda itu bergetar dan menguatkan pegangannya pada kayu yang mungkin digunakan sebagai obor. Matanya bersiborok dengan mata Raksasa yang menindih rumah itu dengan mulut yang menganga. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat raksasa itu, seperti...

"Connie... "

Terdengar suara orang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dan terlihat dua orang menghampirinya.

"Apa ada penduduk yang selamat? " tanya orang yang menghampiri pemuda yang barusan dipanggil dengan nama Connie. Orang itu mempunyai badan yang kekar dan dibaluti kameja, rambutnya pirang. Sementara yang satunya lagi berambut hitam dan juga memegang dua kayu yang ujungnya dililit dengan kain.

"Tidak ada" ucap Connie yang masih memunggungi kedua orang itu. Air matanya mengalir, bibirnya bergetar, seakan tak ada harapan lagi dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Sudah berakhir... Kampung halamanku sudah tiada" air mata bercucuran, Connie tak sanggup menahan kepedihan saat melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah berantakan.

Mendengar pernyataan Connie membuat pria berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut. Sementara orang yang disampingnya hanya diam. Kemudian pria berbadan kekar itu memegang pundak Connie, matanya tertutup menahan amarah dengan sedikit menggeram.

"Hey ada orang disini! "

 **Tbc.**

 **Galang: silahkan bully gua hahahahahaa... anjrit knapa gua malah buat fanfic gaje lagi. hanya permulaan dulu man**


End file.
